Fluffy
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Uno de los clásicos, Fluffy, la nueva mascota de Kagome, ¿Recuerdan lo que pasó en la casa de Naraku? Gracias por sus reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Fluffy**

Kagome empacó sus cosas para irse con sus amigos, como hubo paro en la escuela, podría quedarse toda la semana en el Sengoku Jidai sin preocuparse por tareas o visitas.

-Ahora no, Fluffy -Kagome apartó a su nueva mascota- tengo que irme.

-¡Hermana! -grito Sota- ¿Has visto a buyo?

-Búscalo tu -volvió a empujar a su mascota- ¡Vete Fluffy!

Ya en el templo del pozo.

-Ve con cuidado -decia su abuelo- les diré a tus amigos que fuiste de viaje con unos tíos.

-Menos mal, ya que si les dices que me internaron, me buscarán en todos los hospitales y clínicas posibles.

-Pierde cuidado, mi querida nieta, te puedes ir tranquila.

-Confío en ustedes -Kagome se introdujo al pozo- ¡Nos vemos! Volveré si llego a necesitar algo.

-Cuídate hija.

Dichas las despedidas, Kagome cruzó el pozo para hallarse con Inu Yasha, quien apenas iba por ella.

-¡Ya era hora! -puchero- ¡Te tardaste mucho!

-¡Osuwari!

Plaf! Inu Yasha en el piso, Kagome pasó sobre él.

-¡Ouch¡Kagome...! -Inu Yasha se detuvo, empezó a olfatear, siguió hacia donde estaba Kagome y empezó a olfatear la mochila.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Inu Yasha?

-Kagome¿Estuvo Buyo jugando en tu mochila?

-Que me acuerde, no¿por qué lo dices?

-Detecto un olor... diferente.

-¡Ah! Debe ser Fluffy n.n

-¿Fluffy ? oh ¿Quién es Fluffy? -Miroku se acercó poniendo la mano ya saben donde a ya saben quién.

-¡Ah! -Sango golpea al mero estilo Osaka a Miroku- ¡Houshi Hentai!

-¡Ho ha! -y Miroku, como todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar- ¡Aychh!

-Fluffy es mi nueva mascota¡Es tan lindo!

-¿Qué tan lindo? -preguntó un celoso Inu Yasha

-Ja ja ja Inu Yasha está celoso.

-¡Ah! -Inu Yasha va coscorroneando a Shippo- ¡Yo no estoy celoso de nadie!

-¡OSUWARI¡OSUWARI¡OSUWARI!

Lo único malo fue que el cuerpo de Inu Yasha aplastó al pobre de Shippo. ¬¬'

-...Kagome...ayyy...ayy..ay.ay! X(

-¡Ay¡Shippo, lo siento tanto!

Mientras pasaba lo que pasaba, Fluffy salió de la mochila de Kagome, y empezó a explorar. Pero con lo que no contaba, era con una youkai muy singular.

-¡Ah¡Que lindo! -chilló Kagura quien supuestamente estaba vigilando- Se parece a Sesshomaru!

Y se lo llevó al palacio, para lo que sería la sorpresa de Kagome, Fluffy se quedó bien quietecito en brazos de Kagura.

-¡Hey! -gritó Kagura en lo que iba abriendo violentamente unas puertas- ¡Naraku¡¿En donde estás peste!?

-¿Ahora qué quieres Kagura? -Naraku estaba en la habitación pensando cosas como "¿donde dejé ese maldito corazón?" cuando vio a Fluffy- ¿Qué es eso? O.O!

-Je je je, sabía que te sorprenderías -abrazando más a Fluffy- ¿Me lo puedo quedar? Dí que si¡Por favoooooooooooooooooor!

-O.O' Eh, si, está bien (¿Kagura pidiendole un favor a Naraku? se va a acabar el mundo)

-Te vas a llamar...Fluffy¡Sí! Como le dicen a Sess-kun, Fluffy, asi tendré el recuerdo de un amor imposible.

-O.O' -expresión de terror de Fluffy y Naraku.

-.-.-.-.-.-  
Si quieren saber quién es Fluffy, o lo que va a planear Naraku, o la reacción de Inu Yasha, o lo que sea, por favor dejen review, ya que estoy muy triste. Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc, hacerlas por msn o por review.

PD -Fluffy es muy bonito, es blanco y peludito.

PD2 -Este fic fue de los primeros que hice, y como verán ha sido un poco editado, pero para su mayor comodidad, ojalá hayan pasado un grato momento al leerlo y les deseo mucha suerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fluffy**

Fracción 2 -_Seis días en casa de Naraku_.

Por falta de tiempo y espacio (por culpa de mis tareas de la época de preparatoria, lo importante es que sigo sin saber ¿qué es el psicoanálisis?) resumiré todo lo que pasó en el castillo de Naraku por toda la semana.

**LUNES**. Día del secuestro (o sea, día uno)

Pues Naraku solo observaba a traves de su marioneta (¿que espiaba? No, no quieren saberlo), Kohaku se perdió (sin rastro posible de él), Kanna sigue igual ("solo lárgate Kagura, ya quiero jugar con Fluffy, es mi turno"), los Shininintai (o como se escriba) jugaban en su bar club (vamos, es un fic y ellos están contra su voluntad ahí) y leían manga's de Dragas Bait, Roma 1/3 y I Love Hinata (no se me ocurre otro, y no puedo poner el de Inui Yashín), pero lo más interesante del día..

Kagura ya había adornado al pobre de Fluffy con un montón de moñitos y listoncitos de colores (kawaii, lástima que lo adornó Kagura) y lo arreglaba, y lo despeinaba, y lo alzaba como las madres alzan a sus bebes recién nacidos, ya se imaginarán como estaba el pobre de Fluffy (pobrecito)

-¡Y uno azul por acá y listo¡Kya!¡Kya¡Te ves lindo¡Kawaii¡Kya¡Ojalá fueras Sesshomaru¡Muaaaaa! -Kagura besa a la pobre criatura.

-... -Lo que Fluffy quiso decir fue (¡Auxilio¡Ama Kagome¡Sáqueme de aquí!)

**MARTES**. (día dos)

Kanna y Kagura salieron a regañadientes a buscar a Kohaku, a los Shininintais los descuartizó un rayo (pobrecitos, pero es eso o morir en manos de Inu Yasha) y Naraku, pues el...

-¡PERO QUÉ! -Naraku estuvo lanzándole cojines a Fluffy- ¡Mugre animal¡Me arruinaste mis cortinas y mi futon! -Fluffy sale del cuarto- Lo mataría¡Pero es taaaaaaaan lindo¡Ji ji ji ji ji!

-... -Cuando Fluffy regresó al cuarto de Kagura, esto fue lo que pensó (Oh, no, voy a volverme loco si sigo aquí)

**MIÉRCOLES**. (día tres)

Naraku salió a buscar a Kikyo (hacerle una propuesta que no podía rechazar, que era, no quiero ni me interesa saberlo), Kagura seguía buscando al perdido Kohaku, los Shininintai fueron enterrados por vagabundos compasivos (vaya, después les paso un cheque por abrir rutas obstruidas) y Kanna, bueno, lo que ella hizo...

-¿Lo vieron? -La... hija de Naraku le hablaba a un montón de almas que sacó de su espejo- ¡Síiiiiiiii! Se llama Fluffy y es casi como mi hijo, vamos Fluffy, no seas maleducado y dales la mano, lo lamento, es tan tímido, pero ya saben como son los bebés...

-... -Fluffy no solo está con los moñitos que le puso Kagura, sino también con uno de esos bonettes de encaje que les ponen a los bebes, y piensa así (¡Auxilio¡El que sea¡Sáquenme de aqui!)

**JUEVES**. (día cuatro)

No paso nada, solamente Kagura que recordó que Fluffy estaba vivo y le trajo un pescado para que comiera.

**VIERNES**. (quinto día)

Kanna localizó a Kohaku y fue a buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Kagura y Naraku tuvieron una fuerte discución que definió el destino de Fluffy. Veamos:

-¡OLVIDALO! -Kagura estaba sacando las garras para mantener a Naraku detrás de la puerta- ¡JAMÁS TE VOY A DAR A FLUFFY!

-Kagura, sé razonable por primera vez en toda tu inútil existencia, si le pongo un fragmento de la Shikkon no Tama, no le pasará nada.

-¡EL IDIOTA DE INU YASHA LO VA A MATAR! -Kagura corre y cubre la cajita donde tiene a Fluffy- ¡FLUFFY ES MÍO Y YO LO QUIERO!

-Le pondré la mitad de los fragmentos -Naraku ofreció, pero Kagura siguió sin aceptar- ¡DAME A ESE MALDITO ANIMAL!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

En una loca carrera, Kagura atropella a Kohaku y a Kanna, dejándolos estampados en el piso.

-¡Rayos! -Naraku pateó la caja vacía donde alguna vez estuviera Fluffy- ¿¡Donde está ese estúpido corazón cuando más lo necesito!?

**SÁBADO**. (el sexto día)

En las afueras del palacio de Naraku...

-¿Fluffy? No tengas miedo, por tu propio bien, "sob sob sob" y por el mío "sob sob" es mejor que te vayas -Kagura piensa internamente "no quiero que te vayas"- ¡Sé libre Fluffy! -Lo suelta, pero sigue pensando "ojalá decida quedarse conmigo".

Pero muy a contrarias de lo que quería Kagura, Fluffy salió disparado, disfrutando del aire de la libertad.

-... -Y una vez que Kagura entró al palacio de Naraku- ¡FLUFFY SE FUEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡SE FUE¡SE FUE¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Qué¡NO ES JUSTO¡BUAWANUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -¿Kana está LLORANDO? se la creo, Fluffy está muy bonito.

-Te dije que era mejor si me lo dabas, además¿por qué lloras? -Naraku sigue buscando el corazón de Kagura- Solo era un animal estúpido.

-Es que... lo pueden matar... o inclusive comer... y yo... y yo... -Kagura rompe a llorar -¡QUIERO A FLUFFY!

-Si se muere, pues se murió y ya ni modo -Naraku detuvo un rato su búsqueda y, repentinamente, comenzó a lloriquear- No se crean, yo también quiero llorar, era tan lindo...

-... -Kohaku está pensando dentro de sí- ¿Quién soy?. ¿De donde vengo?. ¿A donde voy?

Fluffy, guiado por sus instintos, se alejó lo suficiente como para no volver a ser hallado por Kagura, pero...

-¡Ay que bonito! -Rin se acercó a Fluffy- ¡Se lo tengo que llevar a Sesshomaru-Sama!

-...! -Fluffy quiso correr, pero la chiquilla lo atrapó.

Pobre Fluffy, no sabe la que le espera.

_Próximo capítulo_ -**El destino final de Fluffy**. (Alguno de ustedes sabe ¿Qué es Fluffy?)


End file.
